Invention relates to an outdoor winter toy for use in particular relates to a snowboard toy.
Snowboards have been known and are used in outdoor winter recreation. During the winter, in colder climates, snow is a common occurrence. Snow facilitates many forms of outdoor winter recreation including skiing. In downhill skiing individual skis are rigidly attached to boots worn on each foot. A lifting device commonly referred to as a ski tow, is provided to mechanically raise a skier from the bottom of a hill to the top of a hill. The skier then slides down the hill, covered in snow, to the bottom where he again can be lifted up to the top by the ski tow.
While it is most common to have a pair of skis, another form of ski equipment is also becoming popular. This form of ski equipment is commonly called a snowboard and essentially consists of one short and broad ski upon which both feet of the skier are placed. Such snowboards typically have rigid pivoting harnesses which may be secured around each boot of the person using the snowboard. The action of the snowboard, in use, is somewhat similar to surfing.
However, there is a problem with this type of snowboard toy. Typically the foot harnesses are designed to accommodate a range of sizes of boot and a range in the type of boot that can be accommodated. Typically such boot harnesses involve straps with buckles which while providing a secure attachment for the foot, can be dangerous. In the event of a person using the toy falling the foot is not released from the snowboard toy which can lead to twisted or sprained ankles and knees.
What is desired is a safety harness which will at once accommodate a wide variety in boot types and sizes as well as provide a quick release in the event that the person using the snowboard toy falls to avoid damaging such a person's legs.